parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - 7 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are seven parts in Star Thomas 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) *James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) *Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) *Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 *Arthur as Bill Grey *Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud *Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) *Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) *Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) *George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) *The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier *Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) *Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot *Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) *Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine *Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun *D261 as the Forever Train Engineer *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain *The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras *Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) *Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) *Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) *Sir Topham Hatt as General Pepper *Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) *Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Rusty as Prince Tricky *Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) *Toby as Old Slippy Toad *Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Gallery Star Thomas 64 - Part 1..png Star Thomas 64 - Part 2..png Star Thomas 64 - Part 3..png Star Thomas 64 - Part 4..png Star Thomas 64 - Part 5..png Star Thomas 64 - Part 6..png Star Thomas 64 - Part 7..png Scenes: *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 1 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 2 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 3 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 4 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 5 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 6 *Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 7 (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:UbiSoftFan94